firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de la Région de Lac-Mégantic
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne '- 3567, boulevard Stearns :Untié B-13 - 2013 Airsolid 22' rescue boat :Unité 111 - 2019 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD 4x4 chief :Unité 112 - 2014 Ford F-250 light rescue :Unité 230 - 2001 International 4900 / Maxi Métal TME pumper (1050/780) :Unité 330 - 2008 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/CAFS) :Unité 630 - 1997 International 4900 / 1976 Parco-Heese / 2000 FD-built / 2007 remount walk-in heavy rescue :Unité 3030 - 2019 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal TME pumper/tanker (1050/1300/20F) : Bateausauvetage Clubpompiers4737.jpg |'Unité B-13' - 2013 Airsolid 22' boat DSCF0085.jpg |'Unité 111' - 2008 Pontiac Montana IMG_9074.JPG|'Unité 112' - 2014 Ford F-250 DSCF0424.jpg |'Unité 605' - 1997 International 4900 IMG_1400.JPG|'Unité 447' - 1993 Spartan Monarch 'Vieux garage municipal '- 5019, rue Milette :Unité 1116 - 2010 Bombardier Outlander Max ATV off-road rescue :Unité R1116 '- 2006 Forest rescue trailer DSCF0450.jpg |'Unité 204 - 1978 Ford L900 DSCF1723.jpg |'Unité 204' - 1978 Ford L900 (2) DSCF0425.jpg |'Unité 306' - 2001 International 4900 DSCF1085.jpg |'Unité 1116' - 2010 Bombardier Outlander Max ATV Lac-Mégantic Remorque -R-1116 (4).jpg |'Unité R1116 '- 2006 Forest rescue trailer 'Ministère des Transports du Québec' - 3798, Rue Laval :Unité 447 - 1993 Spartan Monarch / NOVAQuintech / 2014 Carl Thibault refurb ladder (1250/-/103' SkyPod rear-mount) (SN#NQT09021C06R0510) (Gift from Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario), ex-Stoney Creek Fire Department (Ontario) following the failure of the previous aerial truck during the fires caused by the July 6 2013 derailment, bucket removed) Retired Apparatus :2008 Pontiac Montana chief :2006 Bombardier Outlander Max ATV off-road rescue (Stolen) :2006 Dodge Ram 1500 utility :2000 Freightliner FL 60 / Hélie walk-around medium rescue (Ex-Interstate Batteries delivery truck) (Loaned from Hélie) :2000 Ford Crown Victoria chief :1998 Ford Crown Victoria chief :1993 Bombardier Explorer (Sea Doo Rib) rescue boat :1979 Ford LS-900 / 1979 Pierreville body / 1993 Maxi Métal pump / 199? Levasseur refurb tank / 201? refurb pumper/tanker (840/1500) (Tank ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie La Patrie) (Third configuration) :1979 Ford LS-900 / 1979 Pierreville body / 1993 Maxi Métal pump (840/1500) (Second configuration) :1979 Ford LS-900 / Pierreville tanker (-/1500) (First configuration) :1976 Ford C-900 / Parco-Heese / 2000 FD-built walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Beer delivery truck, box remounted on a 1997 International 4900) :1976 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Mechanical failure following july 6 2013 derailment) :1975 Ford C-900 / Thibault / 1993 CET refurb ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Beauport) (Mechanical failure during july 6 2013 Lac-Mégantic derailment) :1972 International CO1810A / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-?) :197? GMC P30 / Lennoxvan / 1993 FD-built step van rescue :1966 Chevrolet C20 Panel van rescue :1953 GMC pickup hose tender :1948 Thibault trailer pump (500/-) :1948 International KB6 / Thibault pumper (400/100) :1929 Ford AA / Richelieu hoses tender :1912 horse drawn service ladders and wheeled dry chemical fire extinguisher :1912 horse drawn tank (-/300) Lac-Mégantic Dodge Ram 1500 2006 -112 (12).jpg |2006 Dodge Ram 1500 DSCF0091.jpg |2000 Ford Crown Victoria Lac-Mégantic Incendie -111(avant).jpg |1998 Ford Crown Victoria DSCF0570.jpg Lac-Mégantic Unité D'urgence -605.jpg |1976 Ford C / Parco heavy rescue IMG 3174.jpg |1976 Ford C / Thibault pumper IMG_2116.JPG |1976 Ford C / Thibault pumper IMG 2814.jpg |1975 Ford C / Thibault aerial 100' Lac-Mégantic Autopompe (2).jpg |1972 International Cargostar / Pierreville pumper DSCF5457.jpg |1948 International pumper Lac-Mégantic Camion Ford 1929.jpg |1929 Ford pumper Lac-Mégantic Pompe Incendie 1900.jpg |1910 pumper External Links Service de Sécurité Incendie Lac-Mégantic Station Map Lac-Mégantic Lac-Megantic Lac-Megantic Lac-Megantic Lac-Megantic Lac-Megantic Lac-Megantic